


An Extra Push

by allixiler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: Professor McGonagall is the ultimate wing woman.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Reader, Severus Snape & You, Severus Snape/You
Kudos: 10





	An Extra Push

Professor McGonagall brushed it off the first time she noticed it. It had been a subtle, but flustered grin at how you had complimented him that she assumed meant nothing. It struck her as odd, considering that she rarely ever saw Severus Snape crack anything other than a frown. However, she just assumed that he was having a better day than usual, so she thought nothing of it.

The second time he sensed something was up, it stuck with her throughout the day. She had spotted you and Severus walking alongside one another down the hallway, just making casual small talk when your hands accidentally brushed against one another. McGonagall saw his usually pale face fill to a shade of burning red, he profusely apologized, stammering over his words like a little kid trying to defend themself after getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

You, however, didn’t seem to notice his behavior and just politely smiled and assured him that it was perfectly fine. Minerva had a quirked brow when she saw this interaction. She had never seen Severus act so dramatically over something so menial. She found herself coming back to that moment, the wheels in her head turning.

It wasn’t until the third time that she definitely knew something was going on. It had been a subtle, lingering stare that she knew meant something. He had intently, yet gently, watched you approach and take your usual seat at the teachers’ table in The Great Hall. His gaze studied the way you elegantly walked, your confident stride was unmistakable. You sat towards the middle of the table, while Severus sat completely on the end. Minerva was seated to Severus’ immediate left, and she saw the way his eyes stayed on you even after you had sat down.

She saw the way he mannered over how you conversed with Professor Flitwick, who normally sat next to you. What really gave it away was the look in Severus’ eyes. Not many people had the courage to make eye contact with him for longer than a few seconds. They were usually cold, and didn’t hold a lot of feeling within them. But now, as he was looking at you, she could see more emotion in them than she had ever seen. An emotion she could only describe as pure desire.

She was determined to get to the bottom of this.

“A penny for your thoughts, Severus?” McGonagall spoke, breaking Snape’s trance.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to cover up the fact that he had just been completely transfixed on you. You had been teaching at Hogwarts for three years now, not nearly as long as Severus had. Still, in those three years, he had grown more and more fond of you. At first, he shrugged you off the way he did everyone. He didn’t see what was so special about you. However, he quickly found himself intrigued. You rapidly became the favorite professor amongst the students, which was rather impressive.

Day after day, students flooded into his Potions class bursting with glee and excitement over something you had done in your class earlier that day. You went out of your way to make learning effective, yet enjoyable for your students. You were abundantly kind, and had gained their respect quicker than he ever could’ve.

He began spending more time with you. Your conversations became longer and more personal. Before he knew it, he had built up a friendship with you that was snowballing into something more.

“My apologies, Minerva,” He apologized for zoning out; “Did you say something?”

She pursed her lips in thought, stating her question again.

“What is on your mind?” She queried.

His stubbornness was beginning to shine through. He turned to his plate in front of him, shoveling food into his mouth to avoid properly answering the question.

“I don’t know what you mean.” He lied, getting the notion that Minerva was on to him.

She scoffed, not taking her eyes off of him. She wasn’t giving up so easily.

“I see. Are you certain that your attention doesn’t belong to another member of this table?” She acquired.

He was startled by her accurate assumption. His hand spazzed and his fork loudly clinked against his plate. Thankfully, no one seemed to be phased by it, but it was another tell-tale sign for McGonagall. Still, Severus committed to his lie.

“I’m not sure I understand.” He said lowly, eyes still trained on everything but Minerva.

Finally, she decided to just get to the point.

“Do you have feelings for [Y/N]?” She questioned.

Severus felt his face get hot and his heart started to race. He was NOT going to let anyone know about this. He opened his mouth to reply, but the most heartwarming sound caught his focus. His ears picked up on your laugh from down the table, your sweet giggling at something Flitwick had said caused his head to snap and his eyes to clearly look past Minerva. A critical, crucial mistake that gave him away.

That’s when Minerva really realized it. The look of desire in his eyes was something much more now. Her eyes widened and her lips parted slightly in surprise.

“Oh my God! You’re in love with her!” Minerva squealed in a whisper.

Although no one had heard, Severus frantically tried to shut her up.

“Shh! Minerva, please. It is not-”

“Oh, you are completely lovestruck! How didn’t I see this sooner?” She wondered aloud, ignoring his blush that had darkened by about three shades of red.

Severus was never upfront about these kinds of things. Although, he hadn’t felt this way in a very, very long time. He found it more and more difficult to ignore the way his heart yearned for you. The longer he tried, the harder it became. He knew he couldn’t deny it. He couldn’t deceive the way his heart felt. If nothing else, Minerva would see through him anyways.

“We have been acquainted for quite some time. I’d appreciate it if this didn’t become the talk of the school.” He harshly whispered, cringing at the thought of the first year students gossiping about his love life.

Minerva gave a light laugh.

“Perish the thought. Our conversations are confidential.” She assured him, excitement clear on her face.

Minerva had known Snape for a long time. She knew some of the finer details of the last time he felt this way about someone. She was thrilled that he was opening up again, no matter how much he protested it. He turned back to his meal, feeling shy now and hoping McGonagall would drop it.

She didn’t drop it.

“The question is now…what are you going to do about her now that you’re self aware?” She pondered, completely forgetting about her own course of food in front of her.

He looked at the older witch, confusion on his face. Now he actually wasn’t following.

“What’s your point?” He responded.

Minerva rolled her eyes. He could be so blind to the obvious.

“You cannot just let this stay the way it is now. If you truly feel something for her, which you do, then you need to tell her,” Minerva advised; “It’s not everyday that someone falls in love.”

Severus shook his head vigorously.

“Absolutely not.” He declined.

Sass was written all over Minerva’s face as he tried to convince him.

“Severus, this chance won’t be around forever. You cannot expect this to just go away. Someone else will come along if you don’t. [Y/N] is a beautiful woman.”

“Are you under the impression that I don’t know that? Trust me, I do…she’s all I ever think about.” He muttered the last part.

Minerva softened a tad at that. She could tell there was something more complex going on in his head.

“Then why haven’t you told her?” She asked.

Severus paused, took a breath, and responded so honestly that it almost made Minerva teary eyed.

“I wouldn’t know what to do if she doesn’t feel the same.”

Minerva sighed heavily with a nod. That was the tricky thing about love. There was always that chance of things not working out. However, she knew Severus would regret it down the line if he never dealt with this. She didn’t want you to turn out to be another Lily for him.

“It’s frightening indeed, but would you rather never tell her and always wonder what possibly could have been?” She suggested.

It was a simple, but loaded question. She was right after all, as much as he hated to admit it. His silence told her everything she needed to know.

“Not to worry. This will be good for you,” She said; “I will assist you where needed.”

He seemed content with that, but he didn’t want to say anything else. And assist him she did. Over the next few days, Minerva basically coached him. She had the whole thing planned out. She knew your schedule, and made sure that it would align with his. She wanted this to be perfect, so much so that she became a little obsessed with this working out.

She had it worked out to where the two of you would be the only ones in the professor’s lounge on Friday night. That way, if things went south, he wouldn’t have to see you for a few days. She knew you usually graded assignments in the lounge on Fridays, so that was his best bet at total privacy.

She practically pushed him down the hall when it was time, reminding him of all the things she taught him.

“Remember, Severus, confidence is key. Be yourself and stay calm.” She said once they were in front of the lounge door.

He snorted. That was easier said than done.

“Minerva, what if she doesn’t-”

“Stop. Don’t say it. Positive reinforcement.” She said, pointing a slender finger at his chest.

He stopped talking. He just wanted to get on with this. He braced himself and entered the room after gaining a look of reassurance from McGonagall. Sure enough, you were the only person in the room. You were snuggled up in a chair, papers stacked in front of you as you graded. He felt his heart skip a few beats. He could not mess this up now.

“Hi, Severus.” You said cheerily, noticing his presence.

He gave a slight wave.

“Good evening, [Y/N].” He spoke clearly.

So far so good.

“It’s not like you to be here so late. Is everything okay?” You asked with concern.

“Oh, I’m perfectly fine. I was sure I had heard you in here, so I thought I’d keep you company.” He said, taking a seat in front of you.

You smiled brightly. He felt his heart melt.

“You’re so sweet.” You complimented.

He took a second to get settled. Minerva had prepped him with all kinds of conversation topics, which is why he was shocked when you initiated first.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you and Minerva were quite in a deep conversation a few days ago.” You said, continuing to write on the parchment in front of you.

That sparked his curiosity. Had you been watching them? Had you heard anything they discussed?

“Yes, well, Minerva has always been one for in depth conversations.” Severus replied.

Your eyes flickered to him for a moment, before returning back down.

“She seemed very enthusiastic.” You said.

“It was an out of the ordinary topic.” He stated, fiddling with the sleeve of his robes.

“Oh?” You prompted.

He took a breath. It was now or never.

“We were discussing…you actually.” He told you truthfully.

You paused, putting your essays aside. You felt your face grow hot the way his always did when he was around you. What would Minerva and Severus have possibly had to say about you?

“Me?” You asked to confirm.

Severus nodded. This wasn’t going at all the way he had prepared. Although, he felt strangely cool and collected.

“Yes…[Y/N], we’ve been working together for quite some time now. You know I cherish our talks and moments with one another.” He began.

Now you were the nervous one. You had a feeling where this was going, and you were thrilled.

“Of course, Severus.” You replied, to alert him you were still listening.

“It’s not a surprise that I’m so very partial to you. I enjoy your presence more than anyone else I’ve ever known…” He trailed off, the words suddenly leaving him.

You grinned knowingly. He didn’t have to say anything else. He had you.

“Severus,” You started; “Are you saying that you like me?”

He shyly looked at you.

“More than I can describe.”

You laughed softly and lovingly. He was such a stand up guy. You never would’ve guessed he would take the first move.

“Well, I suppose that makes two of us.” You admitted.

An unmatchable feeling of relief rushed through him. He suddenly felt silly for being so fearful of this, but he didn’t care. His joy was unbreakable. He wasn’t so afraid of giving his heart to someone anymore.

“[Y/N], I…don’t quite know what to do now.” He said, starstruck.

You laughed again, ignoring the nervous butterflies in your belly.

“Well, maybe a proper dinner outside of The Great Hall would be a start,” You offered; “Tomorrow night?”

He nodded sheepishly. Then it hit him. Tomorrow night? He had so much to do to get ready. He stood up, ready to make his exit.

“Definitely. I’ll see you then.” He said, basically scuttling out of the room.

He left you with a soaring heart, and he left with a newfound happiness. He went to find Minerva to tell her the good news. He knew he owed Minerva McGonagall big time for her extra push, but it was worth it.

Eternal happiness was worth a lifetime of debt.


End file.
